


White Noise

by Evamylee



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Free! - Freeform, Future Fic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I made myself sad with this, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Smut, SouKisu - Freeform, Sourin end game, aokise - Freeform, but there will be a happy end, it's pretty sad, knb spoiler, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, more or less, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evamylee/pseuds/Evamylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is back in Australia. Sousuke studies economics in Tokyo to take over his fathers business and Kisumi plays basket ball. </p><p>Kise and Kisumi are best friends but there's a problem. There are many problems actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Baby

 

Sousuke's knuckles turn white from the steel grip he has on the railing in front of him. His eyes open only a slit wide, watching through a haze of pleasure as strawberry blond hair bobbs back and forth between his legs. Velvety lips gliding up and down his shaft, a silky tongue teasing the sensitive underside, sending sparks of electricity up his spine with each soft lick.

Only minutes ago he'd tried to convince himself that he wouldn't want this. Not here at least. As far as he knows, public sex isn't one of his kinks. Seems like this doesn't apply to Kisumi though.

His train of thought is suddenly derailed when he feels said strawberry blond swallowing around his cock, taking him so very deep, feeling wet, hot tightness engulfing him whole.

“F-fuck...” he hisses through gritted teeth, gripping the metal frame tighter. He knows this won't help his current situation in the slightest, but against his better judgement he gazes down, his teal eyes meeting purple ones. Kisumi stares back up at him with a look that shouldn't be possible for someone who has a cock buried to the hilt in their throat.

It takes all his willpower not to thrust forward and senselessly face fuck Kisumi into the railing then and there. But Kisumi doesn't seem to be fazed all that much by his presumably uncomfortable position.

He gently pulls away, never breaking eye contact, and Sousuke knows he's giving him a show. A fine string, salvia mixed with pre-come still connecting from his lower lip to Sousukes tip, catches his attention, until it breaks when Kisumi starts talking.

“You know you can let loose with me,” Kisumi says with an annoyingly sober expression.

Sousuke is still trying to catch his breath as a challenging grin forms on those pretty, wet lips.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, Sousuke,” Kisumi drawls out, underlining his request by gripping Sousuke's jeans on each side and roughly yanking him a bit closer.

Kisumi begins teasing his slit with the tip of his tongue, followed by a feathery soft kiss, then gently starts sucking on his crown.

Sousuke has to reach down before the teasing becomes too much. He sifts his fingers through the strawberry blond locks and fists a handful to hold the other still. Playfully, Kisumi flicks his tongue one more time against his head, sending a jolt through Sousukes high-strung body, then finally stays still, opening his mouth invitingly.

Kisumi always likes to pretend to give him control, but who is he kidding.

Slowly Sousuke pushes into that hot mouth, a strained groan leaving his throat. It's almost too easy to push past the other's gag reflex, considering he practically has none. Kisumi again swallows tightly around him and Sousuke's eyes fall shut, his instincts taking over.

 

 

 

 

“That was pretty quick for you.” Kisumi states light-heartedly, like he didn't just insult Sousuke rather than providing a helpful observation. He takes a sip from his water bottle and lets his eyes wander over the empty gym.

“Oh shuddup.”

Sousuke had slumped down on one of the plastic seats in the first row, his pants back in place again and still slightly settling down from his high.

He really doesn't have the nerve right now to call Kisumi out on his insult, unintentional or not. Actually, he's pretty sure that Kisumi knows pretty damn well when he says the wrong things to people. It's more like he got used to people seeing him as the stereotypical endearing blond but slightly dull and insensitive guy. Sousuke knows him better. They've been friends since Sano and Sousuke knows Kisumi simply likes to play with people. Not in a evil way either, but when someone openly showed that they'd sorted him into that cliché, Kisumi had no shame fooling them for his own amusement. Seems like this mannerism had formed into being part of his character over the years and you have to know him well to see through that sugarcoated facade.

“What happened?”

Sousuke's attention snaps back and he sees Kisumi observing him intently.

“What do you mean?” Sousuke knows exactly what he means. He just doesn't want to talk. He never does. So he reverts to rhetoric postponing in hope Kisumi would just let him go.

Kisumi's expression changes from serious to sympathetic and it's fucking annoying.

“Sou. You came in here like your favourite dog just died. You may be good at hiding your feelings in front of Rin or your family, but considering that that was never what you came here for in the first place, and that I can read you like an open book... I'll just ask again, what's wrong? Did he call or something?”

It's a pity nobody else ever confronts him the way Kisumi does. He could really use some practice in arguing his way out of uncomfortable situations. But Kisumi is the only one these days who really looks at him, and Sousuke hasn't quite figured out how to deal with that. So he just lets his head fall onto his chest with a little huff and a tiny smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth.

Surrendering quite easily this time, he confirms: “Yeah, we talked.”

“...And?” Kisumi urges him on, knowing Sousuke won't spill otherwise. 

“Nothing, we just... talked- about his training and plans for the future. He asked me again to visit him... when I can manage.”

“What's with that pause?”

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him as if he has no idea what Kisumi is talking about.

Maybe it's better not to press the subject. “And? Are you going? He always invites you, and you always find an excuse. Don't you think it-”

“What? That it would be _good_ for me? For him? Kisumi, he has his life there and his future. You fucking know why I'm not going. I thought we went over this one too many times.”

And it's true. They had talked about this more than once. But Sousuke isn't ready. And yes, Kisumi knows that.

“Sorry.” Kisumi says in a placating tone. “It's just hard to see you struggling for nothing, you know.”

It's way harder to deal with a serious Kisumi than with the usual bubbly version. Sousuke lets out a deep sigh and rubs his palms over his face, too tired to go on with this all too predictable conversation.

“What about you?” He asks and sinks back in his seat, looking straight up at Kisumi, still leaning on the railing in front of him.

“Me? What about me?”

“Is there no one you like? You can't be happy with screwing your lifelong, good for nothing friend who only ever complains about how shitty his life is and what a great loser he is.”

A lopsided smirk forms on his lips, and Kisumi sighs exasperatedly but isn't entirely able to hide his own smile either. The attempt to avert the attention away from himself was only too obvious, but why should Kisumi force Sousuke when he just did his best to lift his spirits not even ten minutes ago?

“You jerk. You're not a loser, and you know that too. But no-” He flashes Sousuke one of his winning bright smiles. “I don't have anyone like that right now. So I'm actually quite comfortable with this little 'let's cheer up our best friend' plan of mine.”

“Don't make me hurt you.” Sousuke grumbles, getting up from his seat.

Kisumi gasps in mock consternation. “After all I did for you today?” He grins mischievously and pushes off the railing to follow Sousuke down the stairs.

“Don't make it sound like I came here forcing you to blow me. You were the one coming at me first.”

“Oh, I'm so very sorry. Next time when you come to me, when you're all depressed and sulky after you talked to your better half, I'll make sure to wait for an written invitation.”

Kisumi bounces around him, sticking his tongue out, and heads to the changing rooms.

“You're such an idiot.” Sousuke says more to himself, but he's sure Kisumi can still hear him. Good.

He walks outside, to wait while Kisumi showers and changes. He is here to pick him up and drive him home after all. This became habitual for him, to come here after work, waiting and watching Kisumi practice even after the official practice was over, and then bring him home afterwards. Kisumi has no car of his own, since he has to pay for his apartment and the pay from the games he plays in only is so much. Sousuke actually has even less. He lives here in Tokyo, in the dorm of his university. The car he drives is one from his father's company.

But it's not so bad. He has to share his room in the dorm but most of the time he stays at Kisumi's anyway. Sousuke's roommate never really complains about it either. He likes having the room to himself, so he can party and have girls over whenever he feels like it. Everyone thinks Sousuke is with his girlfriend and he never makes any real effort to correct them. It is none of their business and that way it's more unlikely for his father to find out about his not so straight sexuality, which can only be a plus.

 “You done brooding, big boy?”

 Sousuke turns around to see Kisumi standing in the entrance, his bag thrown over his shoulder, waiting for him.

He pushes himself off the wall he's leaning on and starts walking, without commenting on the other's teasing.

It's their usual way of dealing with each other. Kisumi teased, Sousuke watched and Rin nagged or initiated some kind of competition to settle things. Only now Rin isn't here anymore.

When Kisumi flirted with girls, there was always Rin to mock him afterwards. Then Sousuke and Kisumi used to team up and remind him that he hadn't had a date in forever himself. Something Rin could always throw back at him and thus make Kisumi laugh even harder.

They silently walk beside each other, Sousuke leading the way to where his car is parked. He's pretty sure Kisumi feels it too from time to time. Only that he had more time getting used to it and of course Kisumi doesn't feel for Rin what he feels. And still, it's like there is a big hole in between them when the two of them are together.

Rin's like a sun to revolve around for two stars that wanted to shine so brightly. He's the personification of passion, fire and energy, pulling everything and everyone with him and fuelling their dreams. Now these stars had burned out, left behind with a bitter sense of reality and the faint memory of what it was like to have all those great dreams. The gravity is still there, even though it's rendered down to desperate, unspoken hope that maybe it isn't too late.

Childhood friends who talked big time futures together, now stuck and clueless of what to do with themselves. And what do they do? Fuck each other. Trying to mend the hole they are denying so vehemently, each for their own hidden reasons.

Sousuke really needs someone he can trust. His family is not exactly the supporting kind, and he's otherwise rather lacking in the friends department, so it's only logical he finds himself in Kisumi's apartment ninety percent of his free time. But he does't know why Kisumi's doing this. He's not so insensitive and dull that he hasn't realized by now that there is indeed something wrong with Kisumi too. It's nothing more than a hunch, but from time to time there are certain hints. Kisumi was always the type of guy who had something going on with someone. Sousuke wasn't surprised at all when he learned that his friend is bi. Thinking about it now, he figures it actually would've surprised him more if it were otherwise.

Kisumi's the biggest flirt and has the looks and endearing personality to go with it, no denying that. He used to flirt with everyone, including boys, even back in high school. This could've been reason enough for others to bully him, but everyone only ever played it off as a joke on his part. Sousuke saw through it long ago. So it only helps that Kisumi is cheerful and charming as Rin is passionate, and Sousuke's cautious but devoted.

Sousuke can't remember Kisumi ever being sad or down, except for that one time when his bunny died in second grade. And even then he'd recovered quickly with Rin and Sousuke doing their best to distract him at the time.

Yet, there are moments, when Sousuke's sure that Kisumi feels unobserved, where he does seem glum. He is also certain that if Rin were here, he'd have confronted him long ago about it. _If_ Rin had noticed too, that is.

But Sousuke? He doesn't know how. He has enough bustling in his head when he's not trying his hardest to distract himself. And he's never been good at comforting others. Damn, his inability to approach people and his introversion are the main reasons he finds himself in this dilemma. If he'd only told Rin from the start that his chances at going pro were practically zero. If he'd only had the guts to tell Rin what he wanted to tell him for years now, when he was still here. Or if he, at least, could tell his father that yes, he is in love with a man and no, he will never take over his stupid business. He could free himself from all this pressure and finally go on with his life. But he can't, and he can't even tell why it is so hard. So who is he to try and help Kisumi, when he doesn't even know what is bearing him down. He's useless and pathetic. No, he isn't ready for any of this.

“He's waiting for you, you know?”

Sousuke flinches away from his thoughts, having forgotten that Kisumi is sitting right beside him. Kisumi calmly looks out onto the street, with an uncharacteristically pensive expression.

“I can't follow him anymore.” Sousuke intended to snap back, but the words come out more like a whine then he's comfortable with. Something about Kisumi right now puts a damper on him, but he can't tell exactly what it is.

“You know I'm not talking about swimming. I dunno, Sou. Maybe you really need someone to finally tell you this. I always knew there was something between you two and I bet Rin is not so dull that he didn't notice it. It's not normal to invite you over to Australia almost every week if you're just his friend. I mean, he didn't ask me at all. He misses you and you miss him. You can get your life together in Australia as good as you can do it here. Maybe even better, because Rin would support you, unlike your parents. You know he would and you also know he wouldn't see it as burden. So why don't you stop wallowing in self pity and get your act together? Since when are you such a lame-ass? I really don't get it.”

Kisumi is probably the only person allowed to talk about this with him, but Sousuke never thought he would be so blunt and tell him off like he just did.

 “The only thing between Rin and me is the pacific ocean... and it was always kinda like this. I really don't know what you're talking about.”

Kisumi has to suppress the urge to yell at him, grab and shake him and if needed, personally haul his ass to the airport and force him onto the next plane to Australia. But that probably would only end in a car crash and Kisumi is too tired for any adverse events like that. It is aggravating him that his stupid friend is still here, denying himself what could've been his all along. To not go and get the one thing Kisumi doesn't have.

He sighs inwardly, accepting that it's useless.

“How are things with your Dad?” He crosses his arms over his chest and sinks deeper into his seat, observing Sousuke who, by now, pulls into the parking lot in front of Kisumi's apartment.

After he kills the engine he raises an eyebrow at Kisumi, a lopsided smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth.

“Way to go changing the subject, idiot.”

 Sousuke rolls his eyes and Kisumi laughs out loud.

“Don't let him find out you're gay yet. You can't move in with me, I don't have enough room for two people.”

Sousuke cracks a real smile at that. That joke is painfully close to reality, except for one thing.

“I sleep here almost every night. Are you getting tired of me all of a sudden?”

“Hmh, true, but your stuff is still at the dorm. Where should we put it all when he doesn't pay for your tuition anymore?”

 “Maybe you're right.” Sousukes smile fades. There is an agreement after all. Certainly not one to forget about.

 Kisumi crooks his head to the side slightly.

 “About what exactly?”

“Maybe I- maybe I shouldn't stay here tonight.”

Sousuke doesn't look him in the eye, only stares out onto the dark and empty parking lot.

Kisumi doesn't mind having him over ever. It's rather the opposite, since Kisumi is more or less alone here in Tokyo. He never liked being alone, but his family is still in Iwatobi. He misses his brother and his parents, his friends, but he decided to give basketball a shot and so he came here. He likes having Sousuke with him and he likes what they are doing when they are alone. It occupies him, doesn't let him think, gives him something to do and it feels good.

“You know it's not cheating. Rin doesn't even know you're gay. But I understand if you don't want to continue with... this.” He says lightly, gesticulating with his hands between them for lack of a better explanation. Trying to assure Sousuke has his support, whichever way he chooses to proceed.

Sousuke is a strong person, with a strong heart. He always knows what are the right things to do and he has willpower like no other. But hearts can be so so weak when lonely or broken. Sousuke's is both and so he ends up in Kisumi's apartment again. No need for any unnecessary formalities. No drinks are offered, because it would only make the situation seem forced and awkward.

This needs to be uncomplicated, no room for habits. 

Clothes carelessly discarded on the way to the bedroom, no lights turned on.

Reality is cruel enough already.

It's kinda messy, kinda lazy. A little bit careless but not too rough. Kisumi was left out earlier and it shows. Sousuke isn't allowed much time to prepare him. The blond is needy and so is Sousuke, again. Only what they long for is not what they can give, or are willing to take from another.

It would be nice to take their time, but they don't. It ends hard. It's short-lived, it serves its purpose. It's satisfying... it isn't.

Tonight Sousuke doesn't stay and Kisumi doesn't feel the need to know why. He throws a balled up, used tissue with a wrapped up condom across the room into a trashcan with infallible accuracy.

“Should I call you tomorrow again, after work?”

“Yeah sure. Maybe I'll be there sooner. I don't think I'll have much to do tomorrow.”

That is the only conversation as they get dressed and cleaned up and that's it.

 


	2. It's all your fault

“Want me to stay and assist you a little bit?”

Kisumi turns around and sees his teammate and best friend (besides Sousuke and Rin) standing in the door to the changing rooms, watching him. Kise Ryouta. Kisumi can't help but smile.

“If you don't have anything better to do, sure.” Kisumi shoots the ball to Kise with force, but the blond catches it easily and starts dribbling it along as he walks back into the gymnasium.

“How about a one-on-one then?” Kise's grin instantly turns competitive. He drops his towel on a bench and fully turns to Kisumi, holding up the ball. Kisumi flashes another smile and nods.

 

 

A little over an hour later and Kisumi is sweating heavier than ever during practice.

“Wow Kisumicchi! That was really good, you're definitely getting better.” Kise seems genuinely impressed and beams at him from under the hoop.

"Thanks Ryo-chan. I've been practicing a lot after all.”

“I know, I've noticed you were staying longer everyday. Seems like it's paying off.”

Kisumi wonders if there is one single being on this planet who's immune to that beaming smile. They come to the silent agreement that it's enough for today and move to sit down on the bench where Kise dropped his towel earlier. Kisumi throws a water bottle, which the other catches swiftly out of the air.

After both gulping down some cooling liquid, Kisumi slumps next to his friend and sighs contently.

“Say Ryo-chan, how do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Kisumi motions over the hall with both his hands to underline his words. “All of that. How did you become so good?”

Kise smiles again and shrugs his shoulders.

“I dunno, I have a talent for everything physical I guess. But you should see some of my friends.”

“The generation of miracles?” Kisumi throws in.

“Yeah, you know Aominecchi, he's probably the best of us in terms of basic gameplay and finesse. But there's also Midorimacchi, I can't recall if he ever missed a three-pointer since I've known him and he's also really smart. Murasakicchi is a force to be reckoned with and he's 6' 10'' tall. Akashicchi has only lost one game as far as I know, and that was against Kurokocchi. They are something else, those two.”

Kisumi likes how Kise speaks of his former team mates with so much adoration.

“Sounds like a real strong team.”

“We were.” Kises smile widens, but Kisumi means to catch something else in his tone besides happiness. It's most likely only nostalgia though, so he doesn't pay it much mind.

“Are they all still playing? Aomine-kun and you are, but I gotta admit I haven't heard the others names in the media anywhere.”

Kise slowly shakes his head. “Not all of them. Akashicchi and Kurokocchi are studying together here in Tokyo. I heard they literally destroyed the other teams at the university finals though. Midorimacchi is also here but he studies sports medicine and only plays in his free time. His boyfriend plays in one of the local teams here but you haven't met him yet. And Murasakicchi is in the US for all I know.”

There's another question, Kisumi is burning to ask, but he isn't sure if he should.

Suddenly Kise's attention seems to be averted towards the back entrance.

“Hey, isn't that your boyfriend?”

Kisumi whips his head around to see what Kise is talking about.

“Sou! You're late,” he calls out, jumping up, no trace of actual accusation in his tone. He quickly turns back to Kise. “Come, let me introduce you two. Oh, and he's not my boyfriend,” he adds with a wink, pulling Kise from the bench.

Sousuke is still standing in the door, slightly hunched over and a bit out of breath. When the two basketball players are close, he straightens up, taking one deep breath, and greets his friend.

“Hey, sorry, I got held up. Who's your friend?”

“Sousuke, this is Kise Ryouta, one of my teammates and best friends. Ryo-chan, this is Yamazaki Sousuke, we've known each other since elementary.” Kisumi says with a lot of gesturing and smiling.

They shake hands and say their hellos, Kise too, with his glowing grin, Sousuke rather firm.

“Ah, so you are one of the swimmers?”

“Was.” Sousuke corrects a little absently. He could swear the air was glittering around these two.

“Fucked up my rotator cuff,” he adds after a short pause.

“Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that.”

By now, Sousuke is so fed up of hearing this from other people, but something about the way Kise says it makes him believe it this time. This tall blond sounds almost a bit shocked, but also genuinely honest. Probably as an athlete himself he really can relate a bit more than others.

“Uhm, thanks.”

“Why were you in such a hurry, Sou?” Kisumi asks, trying to quickly diffuse the impending heavy mood.

“Huh? Ah, not important, are you ready to go?”

Kisumi looks at Kise and they nod at each other, agreeing that it's definitely time to get going.

Sousuke walks outside to wait there while they both are getting cleaned up and dressed.

 

Outside he notices he isn't the only one in the parking lot. A black sports car had parked a few spots away from him and a tall, dark guy had exited and is now leaning on the trunk, checking his (surely expensive) watch every now and then. Like expected from basketball players, that Kise guy is already tall, but this guy must be at least half a head taller than Sousuke himself.

The guy briefly looks up when Sousuke opens the door to the gym but turns his attention to his phone after seeing it's obviously not the one he's waiting for.

Sousuke never feels intimidated by anyone, thanks to his height and his broad build, but that guy is a hunk and his dark skin and the scowl he's wearing doesn't do much to make him seem like someone you'd want to start a conversation with to bridge the time. Not that he wants to anyway.

He walks over to his own car and mirrors the dark guy's stance, waiting silently. His thoughts drift, to his job, his father, his future and he really doesn't want to think about it again, so eventually they land on Rin. It isn't that much money to buy a ticket to Australia, actually. Kisumi is right, but what would he say to Rin? _Hey, here I am now. I can't swim with you and I don't have a job or an education but I love you. I hope that's enough. I know you're training for the olympics so don't mind me, I'll be cleaning the house so long._ That is, if a miracle would happen and Rin returned his feelings. Rin never gave him even one single indication that he even likes men at all.

No, Sousuke is scared. It is still hard to admit, but after today he knows that is indeed his biggest problem right now.

His train of thought gets suddenly interrupted when the front door swings open and the two basketballers come out.

“Daiki! You got my text!” Kise calls out and the dark hunk looks up from his phone.

The guy, apparently going by the name Daiki, gives the blond a douchy half smile.

“Perfect timing, babe.” He says with a smooth, deep voice, briefly motioning at Kise with his phone still in his hand.

Ugh, he's one of those guys, Sousuke thinks to himself. He watches Kise giddily walking over to his boyfriend, who pulls him in to share a shamelessly deep kiss. Despite this scandalous display of affection in public, Sousuke's main focus lingers on Kisumi.

“See you tomorrow, Kisumicchi,” the blond calls, waving at him and then Sousuke.

“It was nice meeting you, Yamazakicchi.”

_Yamazakicchi?_ First 'Sou-chan' and now this.

“Till tomorrow, Ryo-chan, Aomine-kun.” Kisumi smiles, him and Aomine shortly nodding at each other in acknowledgement, then the pair gets into the black car and they drive off.

Kisumi remains where he is, his eyes fixed on the car until it's out of sight. Finally, a few moments later, he seems to realize that Sousuke is still here, waiting for him to take him home, too. He jogs over, wearing the shadow of an apologetic smile and gets into to the car without waiting for him.

Sousuke is no idiot. Well, maybe he can be a little dull sometimes and clumsy when it came to all the emotional stuff and feelings and shit, but he isn't blind.

Yet, he says nothing when he climbs onto his seat and hits the gas. That Kisumi remains silent is only proof that he just witnessed... something.

Normally the blond would already be blabbering away, about his day and his training. Oblivious to the fact that Sousuke wasn't actually part of the conversation and merely listened to him.

Now though, he is still, only looking out of the window, nervously tapping his fingers against his knee.

It is quite a bit of a shock to Sousuke. Kisumi could be calm and even serious if a certain situation asked for it, but Shigino Kisumi was never glum. Never.

Not even Sousuke can ignore this and it makes him very uncomfortable.

“That's even worse than my situation, huh?”

The strawberry blond slowly turns his head and looks at him with big eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asks back with the perfect mix of innocence and curiosity. Sousuke doesn't miss that and silently applauds his friend for that perfect facade. If he didn't know him so well it could have fooled him easily.

“Oh, please, Kisumi,” he huffs, a cynical grin spreading over his face. “Don't gimme that. You should've seen your face when that hunk was kissing your friend.”

Kisumi too, huffs and throws him a dirty look, which confirms Sousuke's suspicions completely.

“Pfft, hunk. You're one to talk.” He continues staring out of the window, propping his chin on his palm. It should be funny to see Kisumi sulking like this. He is sure not many get the chance to, but he knows this is serious since Kisumi doesn't even try to deny it.

After another long moment of silence in the car, Sousuke finally asks: “Is this why you picked me for this? Because we have similar builds?”

Again, Kisumi looks at him, not a trace of a smile on his pretty face, but a scrutinising gaze.

“I never really thought about it. But no, I guess it's simply because it's you. I know how much you suffered when he left. That pain, I know it. Also, you're the only person I can trust, right?” That last part he says with the hint of a smile and Sousuke's heart only gets heavier. Can he? Should anyone really put his trust in him?

“Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge.”

His words are only followed by a silent giggle. “Sou, I've _known you_ my whole life. I know I can trust you. Maybe you had better worry about yourself.”

“What do you mean? That I shouldn't trust you?”

Kisumi only shrugs his shoulders and stares out the window again, not saying anything else.

It is a mystery to Sousuke why Kisumi would indicate anything like this, but whatever. All he knows now is that both of them are a emotional mess. Both of them are probably utterly unhappy and don't know what to do to change that.

So there is only one logical solution for now.

They soon arrive at Kisumi's apartment and for a short moment Sousuke isn't so confident that he's still welcome here. When he's hesitating to get out of the car, Kisumi's head pops back inside: “Aren't you coming?” he asks.

“Erm, sure.” Sousuke quickly gets out and silently follows Kisumi up the stairs.

They both had dreaded that this point would come and apparently it was inevitable. Suddenly everything is awkward and Sousuke has no idea what to say.

Kisumi motions for him to take a seat in the living room and so he does. This probably means he wants to talk and he assumes this is at least something good.

“Beer?” he hears the other calling from the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure.”

Kisumi comes back with two cold bottles and sits down opposite of him.

They weakly raise the bottles in a mute cheers, but after the first sip it stays awkwardly silent.

 

* * *

The sun has already begun to set and the crepuscular light provides the inside of the car with a warming, orange glow. Aomine reaches out his arm, between Kises legs and opens the glove box to retrieve his sunglasses. The dwindling light piercing through the rear view mirror blinds him too much to drive safely. It was a beautiful day and spring finally breaks its way though the last pieces of ice on the fields around them.

Kise's team is not located somewhere near the centre of Tokyo and so he usually has to take the train to get to practice in the suburbs, since he vehemently refuses to take Aomine's car. It's not like Aomine wouldn't lend it to him at any time, but Kise doesn't want to risk any (howsoever small) damage to “his baby.”

Aomine had called him ridiculous for acting that way, but somehow he can't deny his boyfriend has a point. He'd probably flip if Kise returned his matte black Maserati Granturismo S with so much as a scratch on it.

However, today Aomine was free and had time to pick him up, so Kise could've been home sooner. If it hadn't been for that inconvenient text message he received earlier that told him that Kise would stay longer.

“So that guy still wants to get into the nationals string?”

Kise relaxes into his seat and hums contently.

“You mean Kisumicchi? Daiki, you've known him for over a year now. You could at least remember his name. It's Kisumi, Shigino Kisumi.”

Aomine frowns but keeps his eyes on the street, ignoring his boyfriend's scolding.

“But yeah, he's doing great. He has a serious chance if he keeps it up like that.”

Aomine only grunts and keeps staring at the road.

“Daiki?”

“Yeah?”

There's a short pause of hesitation before Kise speaks.

“Can it be that you don't like Kisumicchi?”

Aomine had never been the showpiece of sociable, but since the two of them are together Kise could see his honest efforts to try and be nice to Kise's friends. Kise had even invited Kisumi over once and they had played basketball with Aomine and a few others from their team. So Kisumi is anything but a stranger to Aomine.

“It's not that I don't like him...” Aomine grumbles and acts annoyed, but Kise could see the tight line of his clenched jaw.

“But?” He urges on. The wrinkle between Aomine's eyebrows and the brief side glance he gives him, are not just a hunch to him that something is off.

“Nothing.”

“Daiki.” Does he have to pull everything out his nose? “Come on, tell me.”

“I said 'nothing,' god damn it. I just couldn't remember his name, ok?”

“Ok, fine.” Kise holds his hands up in mock surrender, not able to hide his knowing smirk.

It stays silent in the car. Kise can almost hear Aomine debating with himself in his head, so he knows all he has to do is remain quiet to get a proper answer.

 

* * *

It is only now that Sousuke finally realizes how much the time with Kisumi actually helped him. Rin had left such a huge hole again that maybe this second time is even worse than the first one. Now he knows what he truly feels for the red head.

But now he also has Kisumi around to comfort him a little. He can pour his heart out without being judged (unlike with his family), even when he rarely wants to, but the opportunity is there and sometimes even he needs it.

Kisumi has been his only support since Rin left and Sousuke has had two bad break downs in that time. Kisumi hadn't complained when he'd hauled a drunk and slightly aggressive 168 lbs guy to his apartment. He'd let him throw up in his bathroom, listened to his crying and didn't say a word afterwards.

In retrospect Kisumi has been a better friend then Rin ever was. He'd never cried in front of or even in the same building as Rin, or anybody else for that matter. Yet it has happened with Kisumi, and he stayed. He didn't sugarcoat when he gave his advice and Sousuke appreciated that. He isn't one for fake sympathy and trying to make things not look so bad when they really were... well, fucked.

 

All this time Sousuke has been too occupied with his own misery to notice he isn't the only one suffering. He feels obligated to say something, to help even when this is probably a bad idea coming from him.

“Don't you wanna talk about it?” He finally asks breaking the silence that became thicker with each passing minute.

“There's nothing to talk about, Sou.”

Sousuke only frowns and takes another sip from his beer, watching the strawberry blond boy's walls crack. Kisumi is still Kisumi, so he will talk eventually.

An unnerved sigh announced his surrender.

“Ok, fine! So I fell in love with the boyfriend and probable fiancée of one of my best friends. He's not only one of the hottest, most beautiful people walking this planet, oh no he's also a damn genius on the court. He's one of the best players that probably ever came from Japan and he's currently an NBA prodigy. He's also a big, gorgeous, fucking asshole with an ego you could flatten Tokyo with better than Godzilla. I also know he's actually very kind and loving because Ryo-chan always tells me what nice, little things he does for him. I guess he could be very sensible inside but he's definitely the type to hide it. And he can be funny too, but the best thing are his eyes. Have you seen how blue they are? Like the deepest parts of the ocean...

But all that doesn't matter because Ryo-chan is one of my best friends and I could never _never_ betray him like that. Also, Aomine-kun has only eyes for Ryo-chan anyway. There never was and never will be anyone else for the both of them. Kinda like you and Rin. So all I can do is sit back and have a good laugh at myself, ne?” A dry chuckle breaks out of him at the end of his little rant and Sousuke is left speechless.

The small jab at him and Rin didn't go unrecognised but this really isn't the time to comment on it.

“There's nothing you can do to help me Sou, especially not you, but I really appreciate the intention. Thanks.”

It hurts how tired and resigned Kisumi sounds, but it isn't like Sousuke can't see why.

“What do you mean, especially not me? I'm your friend, aren't I?”

Kisumi laughs a bit at his biting tone.

“Of course you are.” But Kisumi's laugh fades and leaves him looking just drained.

“You're an idiot Sou.”

Sousuke doesn't know why he suddenly deserves to be insulted.

“Do you really think Rin gives a flying fuck about that you don't have a goal yet? Do you really think he wouldn't completely support you with your studies and everything? What are you doing here, anyway? Helping your narrow minded father with his stupid little business, that you know you'll never take over. You are miserable all the time and fucking your childhood friend to try and forget what is there waiting for you in Australia.”

It hurts. There is no way around it and it fucking hurts to hear all that. Sousuke doesn't know how to counter because Kisumi is right. Every little thing is so painfully true.

“I can't run after him my whole life. He- he's really busy, you know that. He probably wouldn't have time for me anyway. Jeez Kisumi, he's going for the damn Olympics. He needs to live his dream and I'm not going to stand in his way.”

Kisumi snaps his head up and almost yells: “He's fucking waiting for you!”

“Yeah?! Well maybe he shouldn't have left so quick again! Maybe he should speak up and tell me that he wants me to come after him, because we all know I would if he'd just ask me clearly! You are all always so damn sure about everything! He never once thought about what it's like for me. He didn't think twice when he took that Nanase guy with him to Australia, to get him to swim seriously.

When I told him I couldn't do it anymore it was all pretty tears and promises and then he fucking left! Again!”

He's breathing heavy and realizes he's standing and that he's been yelling. Immediately he feels ashamed, but he doesn't move. What has just forced its way out of him is way to real and true that he could just wave it off.

So it shocks him even more when Kisumi remains peacefully slouched in his chair and a soft giggle bubbles up in his throat.

“I always wondered why you never blamed him for that. It wasn't so strange though. It's very you after all, but Rin sure fucked up a lot, huh?”

He'd maybe just said all these things, but he also feels the sudden urge to defend Rin and somehow justify his reckless behaviour.

“So you're mad at him? Don't you think that's mostly the reason why you're still here? Because I think acceptance and equal effort are a decisive point in a relationship.”

Sousuke falls back on his seat and just stares at the glass surface of the coffee table. He empties his beer and sighs.

“So Rin really took Haru-chan with him and not you?”

_Haru-chan?_

“Fucking great. Don't tell me you're another fan of that water freak?” He groans and rubs his temples, sinking further back in his seat.

Kisumi laughs then sips on his bottle, looking contemplative.

“Quite the opposite actually.”

Sousuke perks up. “How come?”

Kisumi looks briefly at him wearing a sly smirk.

“Seems like I have a talent with falling for the taken guys.”

Sousuke roams his memory for a moment.

“No way, you mean that tall guy with the puppy look? What is his name again?”

“Tachibana Makoto. Yeah, I was in the same class with him and Haru-chan.”

“You got a thing for tall guys huh?”

Kisumi shrugs, looking away, slightly annoyed. He empties his beer too and gets up.

“Vodka?” He's already halfway in the kitchen.

Sousuke sighs for what feels like the hundredth time today and resigns.

“Got some lemons, too?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay now we have Kise and Aomine joining in on this mess here. Prepare for some bad smut next chapter, as it is the first time I'm writing it. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here, huh?  
> I don't know what possessed me to write this but here we are. ^^
> 
> It's gonna get really sad from now on, but I can promise everyone (hopefully) will be happy in the end. 
> 
> Big thank you to Rosaveritas! She betaed and inspired and is super awesome overall. <3


End file.
